1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a fastening means of bootlace and is intended to tighten, or loosen the lace quickly with little pulling strength under any condition and to relieve any harmful pressure of the boot against foot and ankle.
2. Discussion of the Background
In the prior art, the fastening portion of lacing in a boot has straight side edges with a plurality of eyelets spaced evenly on either side to run a lacing therethrough.
While the lacing is being pulled in order to tighten for fastening, the strength of pull applied has to be increased with friction resistance in proportion to the number of eyelets, besides the pulling power on the lace through the upper eyelets is not delivered through the lacing to the lower eyelets.
That is, when both ends of the lace are pulled only the parts nearest the application of pull is partially tightened while most of the other parts remain unaffected.
Therefore, fastening of the whole portion in a conventional way requires that the lacing be tightened step by step at a time through the eyelets from the lower part upward to the top by pulling each portion of the lacing between eyelets, thereby taking up much time and energy in fastening.
Vice versa, for loosening, the lacing has to be pulled with fingers at each part between eyelets one by one downward, taking as much time as for fastening.
Particularly at night, it takes much more time to tighten or loosen the fastening lace than in the day time.
In military services, the inconvenience of fastening and loosening a lace even results in an insanitary tendency for military men not to take off their boots often enough causing sometimes athlete's foot or frostbite.
Also, in a long walk, or climbing, or crouching and squating with boots such as military boots or sporting boots, some parts in the fastening portion are folded to effect pressures against ankle and instep, thereby resulting in an earlier fatigue, swelling, irritation and blisters and to cause difficulty in walking.